Momento de cobardia
by Musaga
Summary: Sanada mantiene un encuentro verbal con Atobe, dónde el Hyotei le tacha de cobarde... lo peor de todo es que quizás tenga razón. ¿De que le sirve permanecer a lado de Yukimura si no le confiesa su sentir? Leve Sleep Pair.


Mi tercer fic del Rikkaidai... no es mi escuela favorita pero este fic salió en una "dormida" en el metro y decidí escribirlo

*Prince Of Tennis no me pertence*

* * *

.::Momento de cobardia::.

Sosiego natural y perturbador, pensar que un lugar tan lleno de quietud podía transmitir tanta alteración y frustración a la vez. Detestaba más que nada los sitios concurridos donde la gente grita, corre y pierde el control con gran facilidad, el raciocinio se perdía y se lo tragaba la tierra para dar paso a un escalofriante y degradante impulso de brutalidad sentimental: lágrimas eternas y nerviosismo al máximo ¡que detestable!

Odiaba todo aquello con todo su ser, lo odiaba porque desde hace una semana ese horrendo lugar se había vuelto como su segundo hogar, si, aquel hospital frío y deprimente era ahora su involuntario sitio más concurrido. Se quitó la gorra con actitud desganada pasando en variadas ocasiones sus manos por el cabello, se le notaba cansado, con los párpado hinchados y una inflamación en la parte baja de los ojos. Miró por décima vez en lo que iba del día el aletargado cuerpo de su capitán, de su amigo, de Yukimura.

Tan en calma e imperturbable, cualquiera diría que sólo dormía que nada malo sucedía con el joven cuyo rostro asemejaba a un perturbador ángel. Nueva crisis nueva cicatriz para su corazón, no estaba seguro de que tanto podría soportar esa enfermedad que en ocasiones atacaba sin piedad al joven, cada que el padecía los estragos de su rara enfermedad él sufría por verlo deteriorarse ¡sufría con el! Era algo inevitable, tan incontrolable como el viento mismo algo que su sano juicio aun trataba de aminorar sin éxito alguno.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dándole paso al uniformado doctor que casualmente venía acompañado de un hombre que Sanada conocía a la perfección. Parpadeo extrañado y con cierto aire de fastidio; lo que le faltaba tolerar a ese insoportable ególatra que seguro no perdería oportunidad para incomodarlo con sus cuestionamientos tan inoportunos, ese tipo no respetaba. Atobe sonrió victorioso al notar aquella presencia.

-¿Cómo amaneció Yukimura, joven Sanada?- cuestionó el galeno al subcapitán del Rikkaidai.

-Sigue igual, no hay mucho cambio-

-Si es así te recomendaría fueras a tu casa a descansar-

-Hazle caso al doctor Sanada, no se te ve bien, en serio te ves fatal ¡que cara!- ahí estaba el tipo que se creía parido por los dioses, lo mejor era ignorarle olimpicamente, eso le dolía más.

-¡Ah! Con que se conocen, siendo así el joven Keigo podría cuidar un rato de Yukimura- aconsejo el doctor recibiendo la desaprobación inmediata de Atobe.

-De sobra sabe que no puedo, además no es mi estilo ser el perro guardián de un enfermo, a otros se les da bien- soltó con dirección obvia a Sanada.

-Jaja que juguetones muchachos- en definitiva ese doctor no tenía ni idea de los lios internos que esos dos tenían, no se odiaban, sólo no se soportaban –los dejo, joven Keigo los estudios estarán listos el lunes, verá que todo esta bien- ¿enfermo? Mmm… ¡castigo divino! Para ese arrogante de cuarta.

-Con que el "dios" se enfermó?-

-¡Pero que idioteces dices! Ore-sama no se enferma-

-Igual da, no es que me preocupe sólo pensé que al fin su alteza se sentiría como un mortal más, ahora bien ¿por qué no te largas?-

-¡Qué modales! Jaja tan bestia como siempre pero ¿sabes? Siento que no te daré gusto, tengo tiempo de sobra en lo que hago otras actividades-

-Disculpame si no salto de alegría, pero estoy en un hospital-

-Dejate de tonterias, no es mi culpa que seas tan cobarde ¡mirate! ¿De que te sirve ser su "fiel" mano derecha y medio matarte de sueño? Y para variar el nunca se enterará ¡Que patético!- siseo con mala intención conociendo a la perfección el malestar que esas palabras le causaban a su acompañante.

-Pero ¿qué me dices de ti, Atobe? Me pregunto si ya lograste la atención completa de tu titular o será que ¿acaso no puedes contra la sombra de Marui y Fuji? ¡que pena! Pobrecito Keigo- de acuerdo sólo porque el Hyotei era un caballero educado con nobles normas de etiqueta, de lo contrario su finos modales se hubieran ido por un tubo y golpearía al atrevido ese.

-¡Que audaz! Permiteme aplaudirte por tu respuesta despechada, Jiroh es un tema que a ti no te importa, de cualquier manera ¿Qué es un ídolo de barro ante una escultura de mármol hecha por los dioses mismos?- pese a la vanidad de sus palabras aquella frase hecha por Sanada en verdad le calaba, quizás por orgullo y su mismo ego desmedido, pero por más denigrante que resultara, Jiroh siempre sería una lujosa debilidad que se permitía.

-Atobe, en verdad no me place discutir contigo-

-En lo absoluto, no es grato para nadie aceptar que esta desperdiciando su vida, piensalo así si el se muere jamás se enterará de todo lo que hiciste o harías por el, que no fue mucho verdad pero al menos si hiciste más que el resto- ya no tenía plena consciencia de que dolía más, ver postrado a su capitán o las palabras crueles que el tarado acaba de escupir.

-Vete a molestar a otro lado, nunca sabrás lo que es sentir más que respeto por alguien que no es tu propio reflejo- Atobe le miró con suprema arrogancia y una mueca de frialdad en su rostro.

-Nunca ¿ah? Dije que no era mi estilo ser el perro guardián de un enfermo y lo sostengo… aunque no se por cuanto tiempo- lo último fue casi un susurro que para los oídos del Rikkaidai resultó más que confuso y de cierta manera le causó una leve curiosidad. Keigo salió del cuarto dejando de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos al muchacho, atormentado en gran medida por la veracidad de las frases intercambiadas. Pese a lo estúpido e infame que era el Hyotei con su manera poco ortodoxa de decir las cosas, realmente había ocasionado un efecto no esperado en su mente.

Desde siempre había estado al lado del emblema del Rikkaidai, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre cerca de el. Cuando la primer crisis apareció alterando la salud del muchacho él estuvo al pendiente de su bienestar día y noche, todos en el Club estaban preocupados por el estado físico de su guía, pero nadie lo sentía y sufría tanto como el. ¡Que difícil era mantenerse fuerte e inquebrantable! Teniendo que tragarse el dolor propio para no ocasionar pánico en el resto del equipo, fingir una estabilidad emocional cuando en realidad ni el mismo se tragaba tremenda falacia ¡la debilidad del muchacho era obvia hasta para el más tonto!

A esa crisis le siguió una, dos tres, siempre apareciendo en el momento menos esperado desatando una maraña de pensamientos negativos, aterradoras fantasias donde la figura de ese ángel terrenal se iba de este mundo abandonándolo sin siquiera darse por enterado de todo lo que significaba en su vida, porque de un instante a otro él se había convertido en su todo; viviendo dependiente de él, fingiendo simple camaraderia e interés deportivo, disfrutando con el sus logros, desaciertos, defectos virtudes… todo, eso era Yukimura Seiichi.

¿De que le servía tanta idolatría muda? No es que esperara nada a cambio pero…quizás después de todo si era un cobarde como decía al ególatra fastidioso; Atobe tal vez no se aventuraba con su titular al ver que el muchacho tenía dividida su atención en distintos puntos, esa era la desventaja de Atobe, en cambio el ¡tenía todo a favor! Seichii siempre estaba con el, eran más que cercanos uno entendía al otro a la perfección, una unión armónica que todos contemplaban y que nadie se atrevía a cuestionar, era un mundo secreto de dos, dónde sólo faltaba rebasar la fina linea de la sinceridad.

Era ridículo, pero casi podía jurar que su vano intento por ocultar su debilidad por Yukimura era un secreto a voces por todo el Club, nadie insinuaba nada pero ¡por los demonios del Rikkaidai que la obviedad era máxima! Tan obvio que Yukimura el principal implicado no lo notaba. Se levantó del cómodo sillón acercándose lo más posible al de cabellos azules, su rostro pálido no era un buen signo de mejora; deslizó sus dedos con calculada fuerza cuidando ofrecer una dulce caricia al terso rostro que se mostraba frío como la porcelana.

Uno más, un beso robado de los decolorados labios de su líder.

Necesitaba respirar aire puro y olvidar por un rato esa pesadilla, el problema era donde encontraría la tranquilidad necesaria para alejar malos pensamientos, pero ¿cómo conseguir la tranquilidad que sólo Yukimura le da? Irónico el le regalaba su tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo el se la quitaba. Besó su frente con suave dependencia y emprendió camino a la salida. Al salir al pasillo pudo ver a pocos pasos delante de el al culpable de su reciente decisión: confesarle sus sentimientos a Yukimura en cuanto despertara.

Atobe caminaba acompañado de Jiroh mientras lo sujetaba de la mano y el niño alegremente le contaba quien sabe cuantas cosas sin dejar de sonreirle. Gesto increiblemente correspondido por Keigo. Así que finalmente estaban juntos.

-¿El joven Keigo ya se va? No me extraña después de todo termino el día para Akutagawa- le preguntó el doctor que recién le hacía compañía en el pasillo.

-¿Eh? Si sólo paso a despedirse- mintió el joven –a todo esto ¿qué estudios vino a realizar?- el galeno le miró confundido- algo me explico pero es muy estúpido para explicarse, entonces que no le entendí- sonrió divertido –así que digáme ¿Qué sucede con Jiroh?- al escuchar aquel nombre, el de mayor edad "confirmó" que entonces si había una amistad entre los dos, así que no había problema en contarle.

-Parece ser que su sueño excesivo se debe a la narcolepsia, pero sus síntomas se estan agravando: cada vez es más frecuente su perdida de control muscular, las aterradoras pesadillas que padece a veces ya no logra diferenciarlas de la realidad- ¡Bingo! Seguramente a eso se refería Atobe y seguramente aquello también ejerció presión en él para formalizar algo con el niño, después de todo el egocéntrico si sabía de lo que hablaba. Cruzó algunas palabras más con el doctor y optó por regresar al sillón y esperar impaciente el

momento en que Yukimura recuperara el conocimiento, no había más tiempo que perder. El tiempo era factor importante en la vida y de algún modo el lo estaba desperdiciando.

"Que mas quisiera que regresarte un poco de lo que me das, pero ni siquiera tengo la certeza de seguir vivo dentro de cinco minutos, no tengo nada seguro para ti y no me permitiría verte sufrir por una simple y fugaz ilusión, Sanada…" Mientras observaba el blanco perfil noto como una lágrima pequeña rodaba por la demacrada mejilla de Yukimura, ojala pronto despertara…ojalá.FIN

¿Raro? puede ser pero personalmente quede conforme, en mi vida me había imaginado escribiendo de este par asi que como primer intento estoy satisfecha.

Si alguno quedo OoC ¡mil disculpas! trate de que eso no sucediera, aparte de que tiene tintes más inclinados al shonen ai pero bueno, con mucho cariño para Shin y todos los lectores.

¿Seguiré en el Rikkaidai? jaja esa pregunta me da risa cuando me la hacen, en fin saben que colegio me mueve más aunque el fic Especial de Febrero puede traer... cosas raras de mi ajetreada mente. En fin cuidense mucho, gracias por su tiempo y lectura.

* * *

¡Gracias por su tiempo y lectura! Dudas, sugerencias....

P.D: No pude evitar poner a mi Sleep ahh AtobeXJiroh *O*


End file.
